


Cats, or How Caleb Would Do Anything for Jester Lavorre

by pinkevilbob



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob
Summary: Jester goes to a charming cat cafe with a cute waiter.





	Cats, or How Caleb Would Do Anything for Jester Lavorre

**Author's Note:**

> CAT CAFE!!!!!! And in other news I'm tried and worn out and I don't get off work for 4 hours. Eyeloch came up with the title.

It was the worst week in the history of ever. Or at least it was the worst week in Jester's history. Nothing had gone right, but it was going to be alright cause her mom was going to come to visit that weekend, but at the last second, she had to cancel the trip. Jester tried to not let it get to her. After all Jester'd get to talk to her mom on skype later on that night, which was also great, but it wasn't the same. Then Jester dropped her special treat donut(and the last one at the store) on the ground and all Jester wanted to now was go home and cry.

But Caleb had asked her to come over to his place. Caleb being the most withdrawn of her friends, it was kinda a big deal to get invited to his place. Only Nott had been allowed there before(though that might have been due to the fact that she was his roommate for six months). So Jester should've been excited about it, but she was finding it hard to be her normal cheerful self.

Jester knocked on the door of the address Caleb gave her. It was at a small apartment complex and not in the best part of town, but it was better than the one he shared with Nott. The door opened and Caleb welcomed her in with a bow. He dressed nicer than usual with a crisp pair of slacks and a nice button up tucked in, but he had a small half apron on and a towel draped over his arm. But that was nothing compared to the cat ear head band he was wearing. "Ah, Miss Lavorre, welcome to The Meowty Nein Cat Cafe. If you will follow me to your table." Caleb turned to lead Jester inside and a cat tail dangled from his belt.

It wasn't a very big apartment and stacks of books lined the walls. Stacks ranging from just four books to ones that were taller than Jester. Pictures of cats were taped to the walls. Caleb pulled out a chair at the table in his kitchen/living room. "Your table, Miss Lavorre."

Jester had to bite back a giggle and as she sat down. Caleb presented a menu to her. "When you are ready, I will take your order, but first allow me to introduce you to your dining companion for the evening." He ducked behind the counter and pulled out a small bengal cat.

"Frumpkin," Jester gasped. She had seen pictures and heard stories of the cat, but Jester had never seen him before.

Caleb carefully placed Frumpkin in her lap. "May I get you something to drink?"

Jester looked at the menu. The only options were milk and hot cocoa, which were her favorites. "I'll have the hot cocoa."

"An excellent choice," Caleb said and then went into the kitchen half of the room. It was strange to see the typically serious Caleb act so silly. It wasn't like Caleb didn't have a sense of humor, but he typically hid it and only would let it peek out occasionally.

"This is a very fine cafe, Frumpkin," Jester said. "Do you come here often?"

Caleb set down the cup of cocoa down in front of Jester. "Ja, he is one of our regulars. Would you like to order something to eat?"

The menu was short, just cinnamon bear claws, blueberry filled jelly donuts, and cinnamon rolls. All of which were again her favorites. "Hmmm, they all just look too good. What would you recommend?"

"Perhaps you would like the sampler plate, Miss Lavorre?" Caleb suggested. He was doing a good job at pretending to be a waiter.

"Yes please," Jester said with a grin. She had almost forgotten how bad of a week it had been.

Caleb went back to the kitchen and came back with a plate of goodies. "Here you go, Miss Lavorre."

"Caleb? Why are you doing this? I mean this is super sweet and fun, but why?" Jester asked.

Caleb rubbed the back of his head and looked away. "I don't know. It's just you haven't been your usual happy self and I wanted to do something nice for you, I guess."

Jester's shoulders slumped down. "Was I really that obvious?"

"To me it was," Caleb said with a shrug. "Your happiness is important to me."

"I'll try better to be happy then," Jester said. She hated disappointing people, especially by being sad.

Caleb shook his head. "Nein, that's not what I meant. You're allowed to be sad. I'd be a hypocrite if I was to say you weren't." He gave her a weak smile. "I meant I want to make you happy." A frown crossed his face and he looked down. "I'm not making sense."

"Yeah, not really," Jester said.

"You like to make people happy and smile, ja?" Caleb asked and Jester nodded. "But, you're never mad if someone is sad?"

"Well, yeah, I mean sometimes people are just sad. Or most of the time if they're Caleb," she added with a smile.

Caleb rolled his eyes, but he was grinning anyways. "I like to make you smile, but if you're sad, it's okay too."

Jester stared at him. She never noticed how sweet he could be. A faint blush crept over his face. "It's okay if you're sad too, Caleb. Even if that's most of the time. But I prefer making you smile."

"Oh Jester. It's hard to not smile around you," he said sincerely(though the effect was dampened by his cat ears).

She wanted to give the same compliment back to him, but it wasn't exactly true. "It's sweet for you to put in all this effort just to make me smile. But you know what would make me smile even more?"

Caleb looked confused. "No. Did I forget something?"

"Yes, you forgot to sit down and eat these treats with me," Jester said grinning.

Caleb returned the grin and sat down next to her. "Oh dear, we can't have that now can we?"


End file.
